User blog:ERBofSmoshery/Prison Breakers vs Alcatraz Escapees - Epic Rap Battles of History: Season 2 Episode 5
The Prison Breakers (Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, Fernando Sucre, and Theodore Bagwell) rap against the Alcatraz Escapees (Frank Morris, John Anglin, Clarence Anglin, and Allen West) to see which group of prison breakers who escaped from high-level security prisons and were later betrayed by one of their members is better Cast Sam Macaroni as Frank Morris Robert Hoffman as John Anglin Nice Peter as Clarence Anglin and David Copperfield (cameo) Zach Sherwin as Allen West Eminem as Michael Scofield EpicLLOYD as Lincoln Burrows Atul Singh as Fernando Sucre Sohinki as Theodore Bagwell |-| Lyrics= Frank Morris is in grey, John Anglin is in dark slate grey, Clarence Anglin is in rosy brown, Allen West is in light slate grey, Michael Scofield is in sky blue, Lincoln Burrows is in maroon, Fernando Sucre is in sandy brown, and Theodore Bagwell is in teal. If either group are rapping together they are in normal text 'The Alcatraz Escapees:' Let's drop the Chicken Foot and settle this once and for all! We've got security on this battle, but this time there's no unlocked doors! And we're about to mark your fate, so you should squeeze out through your grates Before I give you a dose of how I like to serve my fellow inmates! Don't squander, we're more ruthless than your average prison gang! We've got those sharp-shot bars to rip through all your origami prison plans! Our rhymes are like Francisco Bay; ice-cold, with treacherous histories! Hiding trickery from inside the cells, break out Davino victories! Leave you shot Behind the Walls, and bury your bodies without a witness Make your nose bleed and smack you till your face is redder than Litmus! You're a last minute disgrace, our breaks come placed with an open case! So you should make like our escape plans, and leave without a trace! 'The Prison Breakers:' So, the Anglins start to angle out their toy guns for the robbery Then attempt to cross the River, but their raft can't hold them properly And according to my tattoo plans, Frank will be stranded like his childhood And then West will be left on the rest of the chest with broken plans all piled up! Count me in on this thing Fish, I'll show these jerks my Sleight of Hand! It's not the first time I've seen dummies in cells who've failed to make a stand! Hold my pockets, and then I'll teach you how to Breakout like a man Why don't you wring out all your Birdmen and go fly back to Azkaban? You spent your life on a raft that just exceeded all its payload! You've got worse fucking breakout plans than Rafael Valadao! It's the End of the Tunnel, your death is certain and detected Now it seems that Allen's walls are much thicker than he expected! 'The Alcatraz Escapees:' We achieved the Rock's defeat, you watched your Pilot retreat! We'll light you up like 103.7 with clumps of chumps and pig meat! You'll crash and burn like Lincoln's killer rapping fallacy! I'm not surprised they're bad; shocking seems to run in the family! But Hector seemed to pay off more than all that money Sucre stole! 'Cause now his Tweener's going Haywire with some Maricruz Control! Who you dissing? You stole Hughes and robbed our film for centrality! The only thing you're good at breaking from is your own originality! 'The Prison Breakers:' Alright John Doe, I have to say, I'm quite impressed That all your secrets managed to screw up due to a Schweitzer Allen West! You got sunk like a Ball and Chain, and then swept out like a paper crane! I'm sick like Patoshik, spit out Pato-slick shit with a flow to send plans down a drain! But then even if you did survive, you whacks can't take your chances 'Cause try mixing with this supremacist and fall harder than Manche Sanchez! Now I'll drop you like a white sheet, leave you freaks to do the mopping Because that soap's the only type of thing you'll ever be worthy of dropping! |-| Rap Meanings= 'The Alcatraz Escapees:' Let's drop the Chicken Foot and settle this once and for all! (The "Chicken Foot" is an item used in the Sona Federal Penitentiary from Prison Break. When one inmate wants to challenge another to a fight to the death, they drop a chicken foot tied with a string in front of their enemy. Frank is saying that he wants to fight the Prison Breakers and bring them down once and for all) We've got security on this battle, but this time there's no unlocked doors! (Here, Clarence says that he has security in the battle, meaning he is secure when it comes to rapping. Allen makes this line have a double meaning by adding that there are no unlocked doors to help them, referring to the fact that Sara Tencredi left her Infirmary door unlocked in Fox River, and if she hadn't, the Prison Breakers' plan would probably have failed. Fox River has lots of security in, this time meaning prison officers and defence systems to stop prisoners getting out. Allen says that Fox River had security (officers), and yet the group still managed to get out, but this time when the Alcatraz Escapees have security (are secure in the battle), they're not going to be able to escape from them) And we're about to mark your fate, so you should squeeze out through your grates (This is a reference to the fact that both sets of prisoners got out of their cell by squeezing through a hole in the wall, which was covered by a grate. John says that he is about to mark their death and plan out their fate, so he is suggesting that they at least try and get away through their grates, before...) Before I give you a dose of how I like to serve my fellow inmates! (...Frank shows them how he likes to serve and beat inmates when it comes to fighting. This refers to the fact that in Frank's early years, he spent his time in prison serving lunch to prisoners, so he literally used to serve his inmates) Don't squander, we're more ruthless than your average prison gang! (A rule in Sona when it comes to fighting is that you're not allowed to squander for too long, or the spectator is allowed to come in and kill you himself. The Alcatraz Escapees say that if the Prison Breakers waste too much time, they will die very quickly. They then warn them that they are much more dangerous than any other gang from Fox River, so they shouldn't be messed with) We've got those sharp-shot bars to rip through all your origami prison plans! (One myth about Alcatraz is that all the guards are expert sharp-shooters. The escapees say that their raps are sharp and shot out very quickly like a sniper rifle, and can easily rip through anything that the Prison Breakers have. This refers to the fact that Michael leaves origami cranes, which in Prison Break, are usually messages intended for someone directly) Our rhymes are like Francisco Bay; ice-cold, with treacherous histories! (Another myth about Alcatraz is that the water, San Francisco Bay, is freezing cold. The escapees say that their raps are extremely cold, and have caused past prisoners to have a dangerous and hazardous time, just like the water surrounding Alcatraz) Hiding trickery from inside the cells, break out Davino victories! (Their Alcatraz escape plans were very well thought out, and the four escapees managed to hide everything from anyone who was outside their cell. "Davino the Boy Magician" is a nickname for David Copperfield, who did the famous Escape from Alcatraz trick, in which he broke out of the prison using an expertly constructed set of tricks told as a gripping story. Here, the Alcatraz Escapees say that they hide everything inside their cells, then break out as if it's magic. Trickery also refers to the fact that Copperfield is a magician) Leave you shot Behind the Walls, and bury your bodies without a witness (The Alcatraz Escapees are saying that they will shoot the Prison Breakers and bury all their bodies without anyone noticing them. This refers to the special behind the scenes Prison Break episode, Behind the Walls'')'' Make your nose bleed and smack you till your face is redder than Litmus! (They then continue on and say that they will smack them until their noses bleed and their faces turn red. This is a reference to the fact that Michael gets frequent nose bleeds, as he has a tumor on his temporal lobe. This also refers to a quote from the Escape from Alcatraz film: "I'm Litmus. Like Litmus paper. When it gets cold, my face gets blue. And when it's hot, my face gets red") You're a last minute disgrace, our breaks come placed with an open case! (Wentworth Miller, Michael's actor, was cast for Prison Break at the last minute. The escapees say that Michael is just a last minute disgrace. They then mention that their breaks, on the other hand, always come placed with an open case, in other words, whenever they break out of prison, the police put an open case on them as they always disappear out of sight) So you should make like our escape plans, and leave without a trace! (As mentioned in the previous line, the Alcatraz Escapees disappeared and were never seen again. Clarence says that the Prison Breakers should follow their footsteps, and leave this world forever) 'The Prison Breakers:' So, the Anglins start to angle out their toy guns for the robbery (Michael starts his verse off by summing up the Alcatraz break in four lines. First, he refers to how, in their younger days, the Anglin Brothers robbed banks with toy guns. He says that the Anglins have no effect, and their raps are just like toy guns to him. He then continues on and refers to...) Then attempt to cross the River, but their raft can't hold them properly (...them presumably drowning after riding San Francisco Bay on their raft. This is also a joke referencing Fox River, the prison in Prison Break. He is saying that the Anglins are trying to battle with Fox River, but are clearly struggling) And according to my tattoo plans, Frank will be stranded like his childhood (Michael has all of his prison break plans tattooed onto his body. Lincoln then comes in and states that, according to Michael's current plans, Morris will be left stranded. This refers to the fact that Morris' body was thought to have been seen floating in the sea. It is also a reference to how Frank was abandoned and orphaned at a young age) And then West will be left on the rest of the chest with broken plans all piled up! (Lincoln then takes the final shot, this time towards Allen West. He refers to how West was left in his cell after the rest of the group had already left without him, even though he was thought to be the mastermind of the plot himself. He then went onto the roof, where the group had left tools needed for his escape, and waited before going back to his cell alone) Count me in on this thing Fish, I'll show these jerks my Sleight of Hand! (Sucre comes in and asks to be included in the dissing of the Alcatraz Escapees. This is a reference to how one of Michael's nicknames is "Fish". It is also a reference to the Prison Break episode, Sleight of Hand. A sleight of hand is used by magicians, so this is a reference to David Copperfield again) It's not the first time I've seen dummies in cells who've failed to make a stand! (The Alcatraz Escapees made dummies of themselves out of papier-mâché to look like they were still in their cells. A day after they left Alcatraz, wardens found the dummies when they were asked to stand up for a head count, obviously the dummies didn't. Sucre makes a joke about this, calling the Alcatraz Escapees dumb and saying that they can't make a stand, or hold firm against the Prison Breakers) Hold my pockets, and then I'll teach you how to Breakout like a man (T-Bag makes inmates hold the inside of his pockets to show them that he owns them and that they are in his gang. He says that the Alcatraz Escapees should follow him while he shows them how to break out of prison properly. This is a reference to Breakout Kings, another American prison series, which has T-Bag as a villain in one of the episodes) Why don't you wring out all your Birdmen and go fly back to Azkaban? (A pun on the spelling of 'ring'. Lincoln suggests that the Alcatraz Escapees should call their other inmates and fly back to Azkaban, a fictional prison from the Harry Potter series that was possibly based on Alcatraz. He is calling them weak and saying they belong in a fictional, magical prison rather than a high-level security one. It is also yet another reference to Copperfield, as he is magic too. The spelling of 'ring' is a pun, meaning that they should 'wring' their inmates, or squeeze them to release water from their bodies, a reference to how they presumably drowned. It is also a reference to the Birdman of Alcatraz, another inmate in Alcatraz, thus explaining the 'fly back' line) You spent your life on a raft that just exceeded all its payload! (The Alcatraz Escapees spent a long time making the raft for their escape, but it presumably failed and couldn't hold them for the whole journey) You've got worse fucking breakout plans than Rafael Valadao! (Rafael Valadao was a prisoner who attempted to escape his prison, but got stuck in the wall of his cell. Lincoln says that the Alcatraz Escapees are worse than him when it comes to planning, referring to the previous line) It's the End of the Tunnel, your death is certain and detected (This refers to the quote: "There are only three certain things in life: Death, taxes and count" by Sucre. Here, he says that the Alcatraz Escapees' time has come, and they will certainly die soon. This is a reference to the Prison Break episode, The End of the Tunnel'')'' Now it seems that Allen's walls are much thicker than he expected! (Allen West died in prison of acute peritonitis, the inflammation of the thin tissue that lines the inner wall of the abdomen. T-Bag makes a joke about this and says that Allen's death is certainly close, referring to the previous line. The line basically means that Allen's tissue on the walls of his abdomen were inflamed, much thicker than he expected. It also refers to the fact that Allen couldn't escape from prison because he couldn't break the wall of his cell in time, again, it was thicker than he expected. This is shown in the rap battle, as he is left in his cell while the other escapees break out and rap their second verse) 'The Alcatraz Escapees:' We achieved the Rock's defeat, you watched your Pilot retreat! (Clarence states that he and his group managed to break out of Alcatraz, nicknamed "The Rock", which was thought to be impossible, and they possibly even survived it. He then refers to the fact that when the Prison Breakers broke out of prison, their getaway plane flew off without them. It is also a joke referencing the first episode of Prison Break, Pilot, saying that they watched their first episode and saw the viewer count decrease and their popularity vanish after it aired) We'll light you up like 103.7 with clumps of chumps and pig meat! (In one episode of Prison Break, Michael and Lincoln fake their death by setting off a car bomb, which had pig meat in the back. To activate it, they had to tune the radio to 103.7, a radio station programmed to the bomb. John says that his raps will light them on fire like the bomb did, sending pieces of their body and the pig meat flying everywhere) You'll crash and burn like Lincoln's killer rapping fallacy! (This is a reference to how Lincoln was framed for the murder of the Vice President's brother, Terrence Steadman. Frank changes this around, and says that the Prison Breakers will fall down faster than the belief that Lincoln can kill anything in a rap) I'm not surprised they're bad; shocking seems to run in the family! (Due to this framed murder, Lincoln was put on Death Row and sentenced to death by electric chair. Michael potentially 'died' by electrocution. Clarence is saying that he isn't surprised their raps are so bad. John then explains this by saying that 'shocking' runs in the family. This has a double meaning, as shocking means terrible, but also refers to Michael and Lincoln being brothers who were both either sentenced to or put to death by electrocution, or shocking) But Hector seemed to pay off more than all that money Sucre stole! (Hector is the cousin of Sucre. He turned Sucre into the cops when he robbed a liquor store to get money for a wedding ring for his love, Maricruz. The escapees are saying that Hector was more successful than Sucre, making a pun on the words "pay off", as Sucre was going to literally pay off the money he stole. This is explained in the next line...) 'Cause now his Tweener's going Haywire with some Maricruz Control! (Hector then started a relationship with Maricruz while Sucre was in prison, and almost married her. Tweener and Haywire are both characters from Prison Break, but in this context, it means that Hector's penis was going crazy for Maricruz. "Maricruz Control" is a pun on the name Maricruz, the Breakout Kings episode: Cruz Control, ''and the saying, "cruise control", meaning an action performed with little effort. The Alcatraz Escapees are saying that Hector was more successful, as he got in a relationship with Sucre's love with very little effort) Who you dissing? You stole Hughes and robbed our film for centrality! (''Prison Break ''was accused of stealing their story from two real life brothers, Robert and Donald Hughes. Many aspects of the Escape from Alcatraz film are also very similar to some moments in Prison Break. Clarence and Frank ask how they can diss the Alcatraz Escapees when basically stole work from them) The only thing you're good at breaking from is your own originality! (John disses their prison breaking skills, saying that the only thing they're good at breaking from is originality, referring to the previous line and saying that they aren't very original) 'The Prison Breakers:' Alright John Doe, I have to say, I'm quite impressed (John Doe is a placeholder name for a hypothetical average man. This is also a reference to the Prison Break episode, John Doe. Michael disses John, also a reference to how they share the same name, and says that he isn't anything special, just a plain man that nobody knows. He then, however, states that he is impressed, because...) That all your secrets managed to screw up due to a Schweitzer Allen West! (...his plans managed to get screwed up by Allen, who Michael didn't think could do anything good. This is a reference to how Allen revealed the whole prison break to the FBI. It is also a reference to an item in Prison Break, the "Schweitzer Allen 11121147", a screw needed for the escape plan. This is a pun on the name "Schweitzer Allen" and "Allen West", and also makes a pun on the words "screwed up", as the Schweitzer Allen is literally a screw) You got sunk like a Ball and Chain, and then swept out like a paper crane! (A reference to the Prison Break episode, The Old Ball and Chain, and also the fact that prisoners used to have a ball and chain round their ankle. Lincoln makes another joke about how they presumably drowned, by saying that they sunk like they would if they had a ball and chain round their ankle. He then references the paper crane again and says their bodies were swept away by the tide. This refers to when Michael put the paper crane down a drain to get to the Infirmary) I'm sick like Patoshik, spit out Pato-slick shit with a flow to send plans down a drain! (Charles Patoshik is a character from Prison Break with mental health problems. Sucre says he spits sick rhymes, a pun on the word "sick", as Patoshik is ill. He then makes a play on words with "Patoshik" and "slick", and references the origami crane mentioned in the previous line) But then even if you did survive, you whacks can't take your chances (Michael and Lincoln say that even if the Alcatraz Escapees did survive their escape, they shouldn't take their chances in a battle with the Prison Breakers, because...) 'Cause try mixing with this supremacist and fall harder than Manche Sanchez! (...T-Bag states that they will fall down fast and lose. T-Bag is the leader of a white supremacist group. This is a reference to how blacks and whites don't mix in Fox River, so if you mix with T-Bag's group you will more than likely start a fight. It also refers to Manche Sanchez, a character who tried to escape with the group, but fell while climbing across a rope due to his weight) Now I'll drop you like a white sheet, leave you freaks to do the mopping (Sucre says he will drop the Alcatraz Escapees like a white sheet, or make them fall and lose. A white sheet is dropped in prisons for a prisoner's privacy, and are a large part of both prison breaks. This is a reference to how Allen said he was dropping a white sheet so the floors wouldn't get dirty when he was cleaning, but it was actually to hide the prison break plans. Sucre says the Alcatraz Escapees would have done better cleaning up anyway) Because that soap's the only type of thing you'll ever be worthy of dropping! (Dropping the soap is a common problem in prisons, and if you do it, you will likely get raped when you bend over. T-Bag says the Alcatraz Escapees can't drop any decent rhymes, and are going to get in trouble, or get fucked, in this battle because of it) Poll Who won? The Prison Breakers The Alcatraz Escapees Category:Blog posts